


Are You Dead? 'Cause I'm Digging You!

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: the captain and his crew [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Changbin is Soft, Crack Treated Seriously, Lee Felix Needs to Chill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: “Maybe you could, you know, your hands?”Felix was absolutely killing it.





	Are You Dead? 'Cause I'm Digging You!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@chansdimple's](https://www.instagram.com/chansdimple/) zombie!Chan. Thank you for letting me borrow him!
> 
> [(Fanfic Disclaimer + More ♥)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_CHING/profile)

Thinking back on it later, taking a shortcut through the city had been one of Felix’s worst ideas.

It began like this:

He was running late, because of _course_ he was. Of course he was, and of course he’d forgotten his tickets to the event, and so had to double back to get them. This led to him sprinting through an alleyway between a coffee shop and a Chinese restaurant, both across the street from the concert venue.

It wasn’t planned to be a huge event, as the trio was better-known elsewhere, but the Australian underground rap community had come out in _force_ for their three heroes. Seeing the line waiting at the front doors growing steadily longer, Felix ran faster—

— And bounced off someone who appeared from nowhere.

Felix hit the cobblestones hard, scrambling back on instinct before looking up at the man. For a second, he thought it was a stranger, but then the man moved and Felix realized it was _Chan._

Chan. Bang Byungchan. Chris. Leader of 3RACHA, the very upcoming underground stars whom Felix was going to see. “Uh,” Felix, at his most eloquent, said. Chan didn’t offer him a hand up, and kept staring at him as much as Felix was staring at _him._ “I’m alright?”

And then Chan disappeared without a word, and the last Felix saw of the rapper was him scaling the side of the restaurant and his red jacket fading from sight. After a moment, Felix rubbed the back of his head. “Okay, then? That’s chill, I guess. Nice meeting you!” If Chan— weird, apparently shy, _disappearing_ Chan— heard him, he gave no recognition of it.

It would have been great had Felix not been absolutely positive his idol had _smelled_ him, and if that wasn’t odd he had no idea what was.

Just as Felix was about to step onto the sidewalk, two dark-haired men blocked his path. “Excuse us,” the one on the left said, and Felix was barely able to identify what he said in Korean. “Have you seen our friend?”

Felix sputtered, frantically trying to figure out the meaning of the words. For he was face-to-face with the other two members, and it was decidedly _not_ how he had expected to meet them. (If he ever met them, which was unlikely in the first place. It wasn’t like he was able to just fly to Korea on a whim, after all, not to mention this one thing called _school.)_ “I’m sorry, but I don’t speak Korean?” He tried, falling back on the only phrase he could reliably say in the language.

“Our friend…. Chris? Purple?”

Purple? Purple hair? Alright, it was _slightly_ purple, but Felix would classify it as more of a pale lavender…. and then he remembered that Seo Changbin and Han Jisung were still standing before him. “Yes,” Felix said, nodding. “He went…. up there?” When the pair didn’t appear to understand him, Felix pointed at the wall of the Chinese restaurant and made running motions with his fingers.

Jisung said something to Changbin that Felix couldn’t catch, but he was sure it was nothing good. “Thank you,” Changbin told Felix, and once they stepped around him they, too, were gone.

“….What was in my coffee this morning?”

No one answered, just as Felix expected no one to.

Everything was blessedly normal in the line. Felix chatted with a few fans who had travelled five hours to get to the concert, and exchanged Twitter handles with one kind girl.

Everything was blessedly normal, until it wasn’t.

One moment Felix was discussing fandom things with the girl (okay, maybe it had to do with ships, but shh) and the next he was on the roof of a building a mile away.

Felix took one look down at the ground hundreds of feet below and promptly shrieked like a dying cat.

“Shh!” A hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet, and it had the effect of making Felix struggle so much both he and his kidnapper fell to the floor. Freed, Felix began frantically searching for an exit, an escape, but saw only open air and the intense glare of one Seo Changbin. Changbin picked himself up and shook his head at Felix, who shrunk down as close to the edge as he dared. _This is it,_ Felix thought. _I’m going to die at the hands of Spear B, my beautifully dark bias. How romantic!_

“What are you doing there?” Changbin asked, and Felix wasn’t sure if the sudden sense of vertigo was due to the fact that his idol— _his idol, oh my god_ — was speaking to him in English or if he’d already fallen and this was some sort of “last moment” thing.

“Preparing to die?” Felix told him, and the rapper snorted.

“Yeah, and that’s not happening.” Changbin crossed over to Felix and pulled him to standing by the white fabric of his favorite t-shirt. Felix was mostly sure he heard a few stitches tear in the process, but his panic was quickly replaced by awe because _Changbin was touching him, oh my god, who knew his hands_ — “I’ve got to do something with you.”

**initiate program:: system reboot**

**bring online:: brain___leefelix**

“Oh my god, are you going to kiss me? Or torture me? In either case, I’m so sorry about that one thing I wrote about you and Jisung and Chan!”

“What thing?”

“AHHH GOD I SAID NOTHING!!”

“Alright then.” In his moment of panic, Felix didn’t notice that Changbin was pulling him forward until he was a good fifteen feet away from the edge. As he finally took a breath, he did notice both that and how Changbin hadn’t yet removed his hands from Felix’s shirt.

“Maybe you could, you know, your hands?”

Felix was absolutely killing it.

Changbin didn’t chuckle, but his raised eyebrow told enough. “Nah,” he said, and Felix resigned himself to internally suffering for the next few millennia. “You’re cute when you blush, you know?”

“..Thank you? No…. no one’s told me that before.”

“Good,” Changbin replied, and his grip tightened a little bit more. “And they won’t now.”

“Hey, Changbin! Stop chasing after the poor kid and help me find something to eat. I’m hangry!” Chan had appeared and yelled in English— Felix assumed it was for his benefit, and he was rather thankful for it.

“Ugh, as long as we don’t have to watch you eat.” That was Jisung, who didn’t speak in English and left Felix hopelessly lost.

“Come on, I’m not _that_ bad!” Without context, Felix couldn’t help but agree with it. “See, the human agrees with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh. _Oh._ So you don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?”

“So you _really_ don’t know. Well, I’m Chan— I’m sure you know that. I know you because of your social media.” Chan paused, and Felix nodded as he thought he was supposed to. The whole social media thing hadn’t sunken in yet. “I’m Bang Byungchan,” he said in his most serious voice, “And I am a zombie.”

Felix facepalmed. “This is not real. I am having a really weird dream right now, but I’m asleep in my bed because I have to go to school tomorrow. Maybe I have a test, so I’m stressed, which is why this is all so weird?”

“I am a zombie, and Changbin is my daddy.”

“Excuse _me!_ I am not anything of the sort.” Changbin looked rather angry. Chan was just…. Chan. Jisung laughed. Felix stood in stunned silence. “What he means is I brought him back to life with my magic.”

Felix snorted at the thought that came to him, and the others looked at him expectantly. “Does that mean you have magic hands?”

“Why don’t you come and find out? Not necessarily in t—“

“Changbin-ah, he’s sixteen. Felix, mate, don’t encourage him.”

“Anyways, I’m Changbin and I’m a necromancer. I brought Chan back to life with my magic after he died, so I guess you _could_ theoretically did contribute in a significant way to his life. But I am not his daddy.”

“And thank god for that,” Jisung groaned, and for once it was in English. Felix sighed under his breath in relief.

“This is starting to sound like a group therapy session, but I’m Jisung and I’m fae.”

“Fae?” Felix blinked.

“No, I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. I am not a fairy.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Hyung, I will very kindly please ask you to shut your mouth.”

“Fae as in elven folk?” Jisung beamed at Felix’s question.

“Exactly! Fae as in ‘scary, kinda-immortal Tolkien people’.”

“That’s nice and all,” Chan said as soon as Jisung finished his sentence. “But can we _please_ eat?”

Felix thought for a moment and came to no conclusions. “I hope this isn’t rude, but what do you eat?”

Chan laughed, and Felix was surprised at what a human sound it was. “You don’t want to know.”

“You could eat me?”

“No.” Changbin’s look was enough to pin Felix in place, and he floundered for a second.

“That was a good one, Felix-ah!”

“Fine, I rescind my offer.” Changbin still glared at him, but Felix threw back a playful glare of his own. To his surprise, Changbin was the first to look away.

“What are you in the mood for, Chan?” Jisung tapped at something on his phone, later revealed to be a restaurant and shop rating app.

“The usual,” Chan told him, and Felix noted how dejected he became.

“Alright. Changbin hyung, if you will?”

Time stopped.

Changbin took ahold of the other three and led them down the street, across a halted intersection, and into a small butcher’s with a red awning. Before their eyes, nothing but them changed.

“I’m sorry about my earlier behavior,” Chan said after he’d had his lunch. (“I don’t have to eat often,” he had explained, “but when I have to, I _really_ have to.”)

“In the alleyway? If that’s what you’re talking about, then you are forgiven. I…. was also not at my best.”

Changbin laughed, surprisingly bright and loud, and as time resumed Felix’s heart didn’t.

“Awww!” Jisung cooed, snapping rapid-fire pictures of the pair on his phone.

The trio eventually dropped Felix back off in line, and as he and Changbin appeared next to the fellow shipper, Felix caught a glimpse of Changbin wriggling his fingers and sparks flying before the girl began talking to him again, right where they’d left off.

“Secretly dramatic, much?” Felix mouthed, and Changbin cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand. When Felix shook his head softly, the necromancer stepped back and all that was left in his wake was the breeze coming in from the ocean.

After the concert and the subsequent murder of Felix’s voice by his fanboy screaming, Chan was once again in the alleyway. Cast just outside of the streetlights, there _was_ something inhuman about him— something in the way he stood, back pressed against the bricks, scrolling through his phone (which should have been a perfectly human position) sent shivers down Felix’s spine.

“Ready?” Chan asked as Felix turned the corner.

“Y-yes,” he managed to get out, winning the struggle with his throat.

And then Changbin was there before him, pulsing with the _dark_ Felix remembered, the dark which was so dark it almost became light.

And then Changbin held out his hand and Felix took it, and the dark _did_ turn to light.

 

“Pleaseeee, could you fix my voice?” Felix asked, kneeling on the hotel room carpet a few hours later. It was still distinctly _dead_ from his concert experiences.

Changbin, sprawled like a king on the couch, didn’t even look up from his Instagram.

“Nah,” he said, and Felix resigned himself to internally suffering for the next few millennia.

 

Well, thinking back on it later, taking a shortcut through the city had been one of Felix’s best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Changbin totally read the infamous thing afterwards.


End file.
